Easy Questions, Hard Answers by 24vampiregirl
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Isso ocorre em Lua Nova, quando Alice está hospedada na Bella antes de Jacob vir e irem para a Itália. Uma conversa entre Alice e Bella que é mencionado em Lua Nova, mas não está escrita.


_**Disclaimer :**__ A história é de 24vampiregirl_ que me autorizou a tradução, os personagens são de S_tephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aviso:<strong>_Isso ocorre em Lua Nova, quando Alice está hospedada na Bella antes de Jacob vir e irem para a Itália. Uma conversa entre Alice e Bella que é mencionado em Lua Nova, mas não está escrita.

* * *

><p><em>Assim que ele estava fora da porta, Alice se sentou.<em> _Sob o estofado, ela estava completamente confortável._

_"Então, o que estamos fazendo hoje?", perguntou ela._

_"Eu não sei, você vê acontecer alguma coisa interessante?"_

_Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça._ _"Ainda é cedo."_

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas ligeiramente, eu não gostava de não ter nada para fazer, estava tão acostumada a só me levantar e ver Jacob todos os dias... Afastei este pensamento para fora da minha cabeça. Obviamente Jacob sequer iria querer me ver agora, ele não iria pisar em nossa casa até que Alice tivesse ido embora. Pensar sobre Alice indo embora colocou uma lança no meu coração, como se o buraco que Jacob tinha ajudado a costurar estivesse se rasgando outra vez, ponto por ponto, lento, mas dolorosamente. Mas ela estava aqui agora, e é isso que importa.

Minha careta se transformou em um leve sorriso nisso, embora eu soubesse que era inevitável que ela me deixasse, ela deve estar com saudades de Jasper e o resto de sua família, mas eu não queria sequer pensar sobre isso. Alice apenas sentou-se em silêncio enquanto ela esperou eu fazer algumas reflexões. O silêncio era incomum, mas não estranho; Alice normalmente falava sem parar, feliz com as coisas que estavam acontecendo, mas agora ela estava observando o que dizia, cuidadosamente, como se estivesse tentando não me chatear, ao mencionar a coisa errada.

Eu me senti muito culpada, por que o olhar que ela estava usando era o mesmo Charlie costumava usar; desconfiado e cauteloso, tentando não dizer a coisa errada. Suspirei profundamente, eu não tinha enganado Charlie em tudo, todos os meus esforços e tentativas de tentar ser normal ou pelo menos não como um zumbi tinham sido uma perda de tempo. Eu sempre vi Renee como uma pessoa perspicaz, mas na verdade, Charlie era o observador. Eu estava um pouquinho contente que ele não tinha sido capaz de perceber toda a extensão do dano, se ele tivesse, eu não tinha certeza se ele teria conseguido lidar.

Olhei de volta para a Alice, seus olhos estavam metade conscientes, e metade não. Sem dúvida, procurando no futuro algo para fazer hoje. Vi seus olhos brilharem de volta ao presente, desapontados. Ela piscou algumas vezes e olhou para mim, um sorriso caloroso vindo de seu rosto, mas eu podia ver o descontentamento em seus olhos. Se havia uma coisa que eu sabia sobre Alice, era que ela gostava de saber o que estava acontecendo no futuro, especialmente o dela.

"Não vê nada de interessante acontecendo ainda?" Pedi desesperadamente, já sabendo a resposta dela. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas seu rosto estava se concentrando em planos. Eu não pude evitar, mas me senti chateada com sua resposta. Eu não estava acostumada a ter tempo livre em minhas mãos, isso normalmente era algo que eu evitava, de qualquer forma. Qualquer coisa que pudesse me lembrar, estava fora dos limites, embora com Alice aqui era um pouco melhor me lembrar.

Ela viu o olhar de confusão e angústia no meu rosto e veio se sentar ao meu lado imediatamente, seu braço bateu em minhas costas de forma reconfortante. Debrucei minha cabeça sobre o topo de seus cabelos, os pontos negros roçando minha bochecha. Fiquei olhando para a blusa de babados perfeita, fluindo graciosamente ao longo de seu corpo. Percebendo suas roupas trouxe a minha atenção para as minhas próprias, a calça de moletom e a regata eram as mesmas que eu tinha usado no dia anterior, obviamente eu tinha adormecido na noite passada antes que tivesse a chance de me trocar.

Brinquei com a bainha um pouco desgastada da minha regata por um tempo enquanto Alice continuou a me confortar. Após alguns segundos, ela pegou minha mão na dela, me puxando para os meus pés com facilidade, mas sem me empurrar nem um pouco. "Deixa eu te arrumar, então vamos ver o resto do dia", disse ela suavemente, sem o tom ligeiramente tenso ela tinha usado, quando ela chegou aqui.

Eu a deixei me puxar para o meu quarto, me guiando com cuidado pelas escadas para que eu não caísse. Eu não tinha observado a minha volta, mas Alice sim. Eu a vi cair de boca aberta um pouco antes dela se recuperar quando viu o estado caótico do meu quarto. Eu realmente nunca tinha sido uma pessoa bagunceira, mas às vezes tinha apenas jogando coisas no chão depois de usá-las, com pressa para chegar a La Push. A limpeza do meu quarto também era uma boa distração e desculpa para ficar acordada até tarde, não querendo reviver meus pesadelos.

"Desculpe" eu murmurei enquanto ela se movia através da roupa no chão em direção ao meu armário. Ela procurou através do meu continuo escasso guarda-roupa por alguns segundos, antes de retirar um par de jeans velhos conhecidos e uma blusa que eu tinha usado recentemente. Fiquei um pouco surpresa que ela não tinha retirado alguns dos meus artigos mais na moda que ela me deu no ano passado, ou insistiu em escolher uma roupa mais lisonjeira, como ela costumava fazer. Mas eu percebi por um momento tarde demais que ela estava tentando tão duramente quanto eu estava manter longe esse lampejo de dor do meu rosto que eu tenho quando me lembro de algo sobre ele.

"Coloque isto" ela disse suavemente, permanecendo no meu quarto, mas se afastando de mim. Eu rapidamente tirei minha roupa suja e vesti as novas, não querendo desperdiçar um minuto que tivesse com Alice. Assim que eu me virei vestida, esperei que ela estivesse de pé onde ela estava antes de eu ter me vestido. Em vez disso, ela estava voando ao redor do meu quarto, pegando as roupas e as colocando em um canto e os livros os arrumando nas prateleiras. Ela se moveu rápido, mas não na velocidade desumana, que me faz ficar tonta.

Meu rosto corou de um vermelho profundo, no mesmo instante. "Desculpe", eu murmurei novamente, exatamente quando ela colocou o último livro na prateleira. Ela sorriu para mim, expondo a maioria de seus brilhantes dentes brancos "Não tem problema", ela cantou feliz, mas depois seu tom de voz caiu para um tom mais casual, mas curioso "O que esta te mantendo assim... ocupada?" Alice perguntou levemente e educadamente, mas eu podia ver as verdadeiras questões em seus olhos _"Por o lugar está tão bagunçado? Você geralmente tinha tudo arrumado aqui."_

"Jacob ... La Push" eu respondi, vendo o endurecimento nos olhos dela quando eu mencionei os lobos "Passo a maior parte do meu tempo lá em baixo" eu disse em um tom mais baixo, esperando que ela não reagisse da mesma forma como ela fez quando eu lhe disse sobre os lobos. Ela só ficou com uma máscara casual em seu rosto, mas eu podia ver que ela estava repleta de perguntas. Olhei em torno do estado dos corredores e fomos para o banheiro. O lugar estava uma bagunça.

"Eu acho que eu deveria recuperar o atraso em algumas tarefas" Eu disse a ela, na esperança de que estava tudo bem e ela de repente não tivesse algo planejado "Eu provavelmente deveria fazer algo para tornar mais fácil para Charlie ... Não é todo dia que você perde um dos seus melhores amigos ". Fiquei impressionada com a verdade das minhas próprias palavras, pensando em como eu tinha perdido Jacob. Mas Jacob estava bem, e eu tinha certeza de que ele estaria de volta ao normal quando não houvesse, vampiros em torno daqui, pelo menos eu esperava isso. Se Alice notou a minha pausa momentânea, ela ignorou e continuou a me empurrar para o banheiro.

Eu escovei os dentes rapidamente, enquanto Alice corria a escova levemente através do meu cabelo bagunçado. Dentro de poucos segundos eu parecia inteiramente decente, pelo menos fisicamente. Percebi o quão confuso e imundo o banheiro estava, decidi que isso seria a primeira coisa na minha agenda. "Eu deveria provavelmente começar primeiro por este cômodo" eu disse a ela, olhando embaixo da pia para pegar alguns trapos velhos e Comet*.

_*Comet- __é um produto de limpeza em pó, parecido com o Sapólio._

Alice se encostou no batente da porta, oferecendo para ajudar, muitas vezes, mas eu garanti a ela que eu estava bem. "O que devemos falar hoje?" ela me perguntou assim que derramou um pouco do detergente em um pano. Embora eu adorei ouvir sobre o resto de sua família, eu não acho que eu seria capaz de sobreviver se ela me dissesse algo mais sobre a família que eu tinha desejado me aderir. Do que o futuro era para mim. Dei de ombros, esperando que ela viesse com alguma coisa.

"Que tal você me dizer sobre alguns de nossos velhos amigos da escola", ela perguntou de repente, mas indiferente. Eu suspirei levemente, perguntando como ela iria reagir à falta de informação que eu dissesse a ela, mas ela respondeu todas as minhas perguntas de ontem, por isso era justo eu responder as dela.

"O que você gostaria de saber?" Eu perguntei, esfregando a pia. Ela ponderou por um segundo antes de responder.

"Como está Angela? E Ben? Eles ainda estão juntos?", ela perguntou tudo correndo, animada, mas curiosa. Felizmente, isso foi uma pergunta fácil. Angela e Ben foram algumas das únicas pessoas que me receberam de volta depois que eu tinha começado a sair com Jacob.

"Estão bem. E ainda juntos" Eu disse a ela, silenciosamente desejando que eu pudesse ter dito a ela mais sobre eles, afinal, Angela e Alice tinha começado muito bem. Alice sorriu e acenou, satisfeita com este pedaço de informação, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava esperando por mais. Quando ficou claro que eu não poderia lhe dizer nada, ela pediu mais algumas perguntas sobre os nossos outros colegas.

Eu continuei a lhe dizer tudo sobre os pequenos dramas na escola, ou tanto quanto eu podia contar para ela. Pela primeira vez eu estava grata por tentar iniciar uma conversa com Jessica na semana passada, sabendo que se eu dissesse as coisas certas que ela iria começar a fofocar. Alice balançou a cabeça em alguns pontos, e meneou a cabeça em outros. Eu me movi ao redor do cômodo, limpando a parede do chuveiro enquanto nós continuamos a falar, atravessando a maioria das coisas que aconteceram na escola.

"E quanto a Mike?" ela perguntou: "Você o vê muito hoje em dia?" suas perguntas eram muito fáceis de responder, mas ela sempre pareceu querer aprofundá-las. E, embora seu rosto ficasse casual, eu poderia dizer que ela estava processando tudo o que saiu da minha boca.

"Eu o vejo quase todos os dias na escola. E no trabalho" Eu disse a ela, honestamente, não mencionando que eu quase nunca falava com ele corretamente. Mike ainda não recebeu a mensagem que eu não estava na dele, e estava segurando um rancor leve, pensando que eu estava na do Jacob.

"Ah", ela suspirou "E quanto a você com seus outros amigos. Você já sai com Angela depois da escola?" Eu poderia dizer que a minha resposta não era o que ela queria.

"Não realmente" eu disse "Ela tem Ben ... seus irmãos ... E eu normalmente saio com Jake depois da escola e no meu tempo livre de qualquer maneira". O olhar familiar de preocupação tomou conta das feições de Alice novamente e eu sabia que era em reação a eu sair com um lobo todo dia.

"Conte sobre os outros? Jessica? Como ela está?" Alice continuou a perguntar, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor. Eu cerrei os dentes, realmente não querendo contar a ela sobre a situação... comigo e Jessica no momento, ou as razões por trás da nossa amizade quebrada.

"Eu realmente não gasto muito tempo com ela" eu disse com sinceridade "Eu falo com Angela durante a escola". Eu me senti um pouco culpada pelas perguntas fáceis de Alice serem o maior desafio para eu responder.

"E você?" Alice perguntou suavemente, eu olhei para ela com uma expressão que só podia ser de confusão. "O que você tem feito desde que" a sentença foi cortada, e ela se recuperou suavemente e com cuidado ", desde que fomos ... embora". Fiquei ainda mais chocada porque, não só ela tinha me lembrado de sua partida como tinha rasgado o buraco no meu peito ainda mais.

"Jake, Charlie, escola, tarefas" Eu olhei para o estado da banheira não limpa totalmente ainda "Jake, mais tarefas". Alice suspirou levemente, eu poderia dizer que ela esperava que eu tivesse mais de uma vida depois que ela havia me deixado. Enchi a banheira cheia de comet e comecei a esfregar com alguns trapos velhos. O produto coçando contra a minha pele foi uma boa distração da dor de não ver Jacob. Após mais alguns minutos, Alice começou a fazer mais perguntas sobre o meu dia.

"Eu estou supondo que você normalmente não faz isso todos os dias?" Alice perguntou, olhando para a quantidade de comet que eu estava usando para retirar as manchas da banheira.

"Não. Não tanto quanto eu deveria. Eu acho que não tenho muito tempo livre de qualquer forma". O conceito quase me fez rir; depois de passar por todos os esforços para me livrar do meu tempo livre, agora eu percebi o quão pouco dele eu tenho, o que definitivamente era uma coisa boa. Continuamos a falar de coisas pequenas, aparentemente questões insignificantes por um tempo, tocando em apenas tópicos claros.

_Eu estava literalmente até meus cotovelos no Comet, esfregando o chão da banheira, quando a campainha tocou._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NT:** Quase ninguém gosta de fics assim - eu sei. Mas eu gosto e se alguém ler, por favor deixe review.__Perfil da autora, link da fanfic original , encontram-se nos meu favoritos._

_As capas/bannes de todas as minha fics estão no perfil._

_No final de semana estarei postando uma one Beward da mesmo autora de Across The Airwaves. É bem hot com um Edwad tatooado. 66'_

_Bjos até mais  
><em>


End file.
